


I'm Your man

by Alexwoohu



Category: Kingsman
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, First Crush, M/M, Romance, daddy issue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	I'm Your man

“你不是我的父亲！你不拥有我，我也不需要你来决定什么才对我有益!"  
“我可以是。如果你想要的话。严格的家教与一双慈爱而坚定的手对你大有裨益, 我强烈建议你花点时间用那天真的小脑瓜考虑片刻。”  
Eggsy发出一声被扼住的般的哀鸣，后退一步紧紧抓住料理台。“我不知道你在暗示什么行吗。但无论那是什么，我都不会参与的。你这变态。”  
“噢，你会的” Harry怜爱的微笑。“毕竟，你还戴着我的‘项圈’不是吗。虽然未经准许。但我还是受宠若惊啊。”  
“你一定是疯了..你他妈疯了你知道吗？”  
“好了，我已经纵容你够久了, 跪下。"Harry挥挥手。  
Eggsy的膝盖显然已经不再顺从个人的意识，退化为两根明显煮过头的可怜意面。但依然，值得敬佩的倚靠着台子，勉强维持体面的站姿。  
“啧，真不算什么听话的好孩子对吧。”Harry倾身，一手勾出带着体温的勋章。“你还没挣得戴这个的权利，所以现在你最好跪下，要么离开。”  
Eggsy与潜意识抗争了两百五十微秒便顺从的滑下，跪在Harry的鞋边。前额轻抵着对方冰凉的裤腿。  
“妈的...你到底让我陷入了何种境地？”

“而这，我的男孩，就是需要你想通的第一点。把衣服脱了。”  
Eggsy面颊微微泛红“你说...”  
“没错，Eggsy。包括内裤。”Harry打断他。  
他不是个该死的雏儿，从十三岁那年就不再是了。也不是第一次在他人面前一丝不挂，这次又有什么不同？感觉过于赤裸了。他耸耸肩。

“就是这样，很好。现在爬到那边角落，面朝墙角跪着。”  
“我不是你他妈的小狗” Eggsy咬紧牙关。  
“这个嘛，我们来日再议。”Harry的手温柔插进他浓密的头发，接着一个有力的拉扯, 使得他弓身向前。脆弱的脖颈仰起暴露在对方唇下。温暖的呼吸拂过，他颤抖的融化在发根的刺痛中。直到现在Eggsy才意识到自己究竟有多硬了。他的勃起正无助的顶着Harry的西裤, 而那微弱的暖意无疑来源于对方坚实的大腿。他不由自主地摇晃着，寻求一点甜美的阻力。“Eggsy。”Harry柔声发令 “照做。在我的耐心消失之前。”

Eggsy艰难的拉开距离。“我操上帝啊随便了。”  
“这么美的一张嘴...用来亵神实在可惜, 它的确需要学点规矩你说呢？"Harry不知从哪儿，总之奇迹般的掏出一副嚼子，熟练的系上。“现在好多了，不。别这样看着我。墙角在那边。这段时间内，我要你好好思考你如今的处境，还有你到底是什么。”

时间过去多久了？妈的我还得忍受这个多久？Harry在哪？他被告知头部的大幅度旋转是不被准许的，Eggsy梗着脖子。室内气温并不低但他还是感到些许寒意。嘴里的金属味直让人反胃，该死的嚼子。操操操。他完全无法吞咽。 口水顺着嘴角源源不断流下，像个不能自理的智障，其中些许水痕干涸后还在隐隐发痒。此时他只想伸手的解开那个讨厌的金属玩意狠狠扔在Harry跟前，告诉他滚蛋去吧。啊。Harry。拜Harry所赐。他现在知道了膝盖长时间的与地板接触带来的是怎样的痛楚。天，我是发什么神经才会答应配合这出畸形秀？假装不敢兴趣在现在看来也不像当初那么艰难。真是这样吗？Eggsy摇摇头，好像自己没有无时无刻渴求着Harry似的。如果说警局外的第一眼让他有点小小的心神荡漾，就那么一点点。那Black Prince的小斟后他就明白了。他彻底玩完了。当天晚上Eggsy咬着那枚勋章，压抑着呻吟迎来了他此生最猛烈的一次高潮。彻彻底底完了。上帝啊，他难道不是愿意付出一切只为这个男人的垂青吗？他难道不是满心欢喜的汲取一切来自于他的赞赏吗，单是一个骄傲的目光都足以让自己浑身瘫软发烫。噢。顿时一切愤怒与不安消失了。他柔顺的垂下僵硬的双肩，全身心沉浸在一个全新的认知中。连嘴里的金属味都渐渐变得可以忍受了。

“过来这儿，我亲爱的。”   
Eggsy转身睁开眼，聚焦起涣散的目光。试图将那张薄唇吐出的悦耳乐音重组为有意义的词句。他失败了。但跟前有双锃亮的皮鞋正在召唤他。他小小的伸展着四肢，爬了过去。欣喜的叹息着，轻吻Harry的鞋面。  
“你学的很快，我为你骄傲。”Harry气息不稳的吐出一句赞扬，喜悦让指尖都在微微发抖。  
暖意潮水般涌过Eggsy全身。他从未感到如此完整。接着一双手打开嚼子，将他从金属味的噩梦里解救了出来。

“告诉我, 你现在的处境？”  
Eggsy抬起头，露出一个朦胧的微笑。“我想我一定是坠入爱河了。先生。”

“那你又是什么呢？”  
“我是你的。只是你的。”


End file.
